The Many Faces Of Maddie
by Princess dogooder
Summary: The Ronney family is turned upside-down when Maddie is diagnosed with multiple personaility disorder
1. Agatha

Disclaimer: I don't own Liv and Maddie

((Liv))

It's hard to know where to begin. So much has happened since the time Maddie and I were children. We used to live a carefree existence. But one day you're a carefree child and the next you are **thrust into a world that can be cruel and unforgiving**. Agatha was the first so I guess she would be a good place to start. Honestly, who uses names like Agatha. It's such an ugly name.

((Parker))

What name do you think is pretty? Stephanie Einstein from (in a singing voice) "Sing it loud"

((Liv))

Excuse my annoying little brother. And yes that is a pretty name for your information. Anyway this all started one day a few years ago

...

The Ronney family were having breakfast when a knock came at the door.

"Maddie honey can you get the door," Karen asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Whateves," she said in a voice nobody recognized.

She got up and stormed to the door. She opened the door.

"Happy now," she snapped.

((Karen))

Happy? No, I'm not happy... more like concerned.


	2. More of Agatha

"Maddie," Pete said gently taking her aside, "are you feeling okay?"

The girl growled.

"I don't know who the **** Maddie is but my name is Agatha so shut the **** up."  
>Liv laughed.<p>

"Maddie," she said, "I didn't know you were such a good actor."

"First of all ***** girls are **actresses **not actors-"

"Maddie," Karen said, "You do not call your sister a *****"

((Liv))

This is seriously cray cray. This is not my sister.

"Who the **** is Maddie," the girl said, "I'm Agatha stupid."

"Mom," Liv said, "I think something's wrong."

((Karen))

Obviously something's wrong. This isn't normal behavior for Maddie... or for anyone for that matter.

Karen felt her forehead and Maddie slapped her hand away.

"Mom," Joey asked, "dad, what is going on with Maddie."

"Maddie" snapped her fingers.

"Boy," she said, "Come"

"I don't think so," Joey said, "You're acting weird even for you."

((Joey))

Seriously something is wrong with my sister.

Diggie came into the room.

"Hey Maddie how about I walk you to school," he offered.


	3. Lynne

"First of all my name is Agatha not Maddie," Maddie snarled, "and b) I'm not a ****** dog so you don't walk me. If you want to walk with me then fine but who the **** are you."

"We think something's wrong with Maddie," Karen explained.

Diggie nodded shocked by her new persona.

"No honey," Diggie said, "You're Maddie... my girlfriend."

Maddie blinked. In a split second Agatha was gone and Maddie seemed to come back.

...

((Liv))

Well that was super creepy. For awhile everything was normal again. We chalked it up to a one time event brought on by stress. We didn't think about it for awhile... well at least I didn't. Maddie finally seemed to be coming back to herself. She was playing basketball and everything.

...

About two weeks after that Liv was at home practicing for an audition. She was going to try out for Abigail in the Broadway production of ABC's FOREVER. Pete and Maddie came home. Pete had his arm around Maddie who was crying.

"Maddie," Liv asked, "What happened."

Maddie spoke in a child's voice.

"Who Maddie," she asked sucking her thumb, "I'm Wynne."

((Liv))

Lynne? Who the heck is Lynne. And why can't she pronounce it right? Oh my GOD what is happening to my sister.

...

"Dad what happened," Liv asked concerned stroking Maddie's hair.

"I don't know," Pete admitted, "She was playing basketball and having a good time and all of a sudden she started sucking her thumb and crying. I had to cancel practice."


	4. Lynne And Maddie

"Dad," Liv said, "This is serious."

Maddie started crying. Liv turned on the cartoons so Maddie could calm down. Maddie immediately stopped crying, put her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep.

"I know honey," Pete said.

"We need to do something," Liv said.

"I know," Pete replied, "Look I called my friend Thomas."

"Okay," Liv said.

"He's a doctor in Canada and he wants to take a look at Maddie. Your mother and I are going to take Maddie there tomorrow. Meanwhile Liv I'm going to have to rely on your to take care of Joey and Parker."

Liv nodded.

"Of course," I said.

Maddie woke up and started crying again. Liv sat next to her and started singing.

_Starlight in the night_

_Sunshine in the day_

_Love from heaven touches you_

_It's never far away_

Maddie blinked and she seemed to be herself again.

"Maddie," Pete said, "I have a friend in Canda who wants to meet you."

"Oh cool," she said, "is he from the basketball association?"

"No honey," Pete said, "He's a therapist."

((Liv))

Oh my GOD! I can't take care of Parker and Joey. I have my auditions tomorrow. I need to get the part. Unless... what if I take Parker and Joey to New York City with me. Or I could have Joey watch Parker.

"Dad," Liv said, "I have my audition for the Broadway show tomorrow.

Pete thought for a minute.

"Alright," he said, "You can go to your audition and I'll have Mrs. Harper watch Joey and Parker."

((Pete))

Maddie needs to feel like her life is normal. Things are changing inside of her. She most likely has D.I.D. Liv was supposed to go on that audition so she will go on that audition. It's only fair to Maddie.

...

"Thanks dad," Liv said hugging him, "You're the greatest."

"Dad why do I need to see this guy," Maddie asked, "I'm not crazy."

"Honey this has nothing to do with crazy or not crazy," Pete said, "But remember I told you about Agatha?"

"Yes," Maddie said.

"You changed again."

"To Agatha," Maddie asked horrified.

"No," Pete said, "You changed to a little girl... Lynne."


	5. Miss Tfied

((Maddie))

What is wrong with me? I'm not pregnant and yet I am sharing my body with two other personalities? Mom and dad told me that I'm not crazy. No it's normal to have two other personalities and GOD knows how many others are going to come.

...

"I want to stay," Maddie said, "and watch Liv's audition."

"Maddie honey," Karen said, "Dr. Manely needs to see you by tonight."

"Please," Maddie said, "Liv's always been there to support me and I want to be there for her."

"Liv Roney trying out for the role of Abigail." the director said, "I will be reading the role of Henry."

"Yes I know what you said," he began, "I just am having a hard time comprehending it."

"Oh come on Henry," Liv said as if she were Abigail, "You comprehend **everything. **You never miss a thing."

"Well normally," the director read, "I wouldn't put up a fuss but this time I believe something needs to happen."

"Darling I was the only one there," Liv said.

"I see your point," the director read, "But you didn't know what you were doing."

"Of course I knew what I was doing," Liv said, "I've watched you time and again and I pay attention to everything you do."

"And cut," Maddie called out, "Ms. Ronney that was amazing. I am Miss Tfied and the part is yours if you want it."

"My daughter has D.I.D," Karen mouthed to the director.

The director nodded. He was more than a little impressed with Liv.

"Well I would have to agree with Miss Tfied," he said, "the part is yours if you want it."

"Of course I want it," Liv exclaimed.


	6. Agatha Again

As soon as Liv was settled into the new theater group environment Pete and Karen hugged her and said goodbye. The decided that it was best if Liv were to stay in the theater home. With Maddie and Agatha and Lynne and Miss Tfied and GOD knows how many other people coming out in Maddie it wasn't going to be healthy for Liv to be at home. She needed a place where she could be healthy and safe. Parker was staying with his friend Reggie. Joey had been given permission to go to the scifi program. This wasn't normal circumstances and Maddie had to come first.

In the car Agatha came out again.

"Yo go faster *****," she said, "you're going way too slow. Did you just get your learners permit."

Karen sighed. Pete sighed. Agatha was their least favorite personality... or alter of Maddie.

"Hello Agatha," Karen said.

"Yeah what the ****," Agatha said, "Let's call a spade a spade. You don't like me. I don't give a ****. I ain't here for you to like."

"Who said we don't like you," Karen asked.

"Great ***** then lets go gamblin' instead a goin' to the ***** crazy bin."


	7. Lynne comes back

Pete was the first to speak.

"We like you Agatha but we love Maddie. Maddie comes first. We don't always make the best decisions but we do what we think is best at the time and this isn't a close call. Maddie needs help and she's going to get it and nothing and I mean **nothing **you say or do can change our mind about that."

Maddie blinked but changed into Lynne. She started crying.

"Pwease don't be mad," she sobbed.

"No sweetie," Karen cooed, "We're not mad. We just want you to get better."

"Am I sick," Lynne asked.

"Yes," Pete said, "But you're going to go to the doctor and get better."

"But won't the doctor kill me," Lynne asked, "I not Maddie"

"Where did you hear that," Karen asked.

"I heard it fwom Agatfa," Lynne said.

"Agatha is wrong," Pete said, "The doctor is just going to help you get to the place where you should be."

Lynne clapped her hands.

"Otay," she said, "I wove you"

"We love you too"

Suddenly Lynne was gone. Maddie slept the whole ride.


	8. Dr Thomas

Pete and Karen gently woke up Maddie when they got to the doctor. They were relieved to find that Maddie was once again Maddie.

"Maddie," Pete said, "This is Dr. Thomas."

Maddie shook his hand.

"Hi," she said, "I'm the crazy one."

"You're not crazy," Dr. Thomas said, "I would like to meet all of your alters. That will help us to learn why they are here."

"My what," Maddie asked confused.

"Agatha Lynne and Miss Tfied... as well as any others we might not yet know about."

"But how are you going to meet them," Maddie asked.

"Through a series of hypnosis," Dr. Thomas said.

"I'm sorry... what is hypnosis?"

"It's where you go into a state of unconscious-"

"Like a coma," Maddie asked.

"No," Doctor Thomas said, "It's like being relaxed.

"Okay," Maddie said, "lets do it"


	9. The End

This story is over but don't worry. In Liv's story you will find out what happened to Maddie


End file.
